


Pussy Cat

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Lay兴
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: ＊舌钉





	Pussy Cat

光是吮吸丰润的嘴唇仿佛都能致命。LAY用吃果冻的方法吸了再咬，碰到内里牙齿的时候就变换角度地去咬，鼻子擦鼻子，没一会儿唾液流了下巴和脖子一片。所以伸出舌头一路舔到了锁骨之间。LAY喜欢张艺兴的这里，有窝有坑，舌尖能在里面上下深陷，又是湿漉漉的一片。张艺兴勾着他的脖子后，手掌的姿势像是宠爱地要把LAY的头发揉乱。手指插进黑色的头发，剪过的发丝最长的也不过指缝一点。痒痒的，从张艺兴的掌心、锁骨传递到心尖。

“急什么呀？”他吻着LAY的发顶，低低的嗓音勾起男人压抑着的心口如一。LAY不作答，且亲吻、且咬、且啃。啃在心口处留一圈牙印，再舔、再吸。好像也不那么急。张艺兴这才发觉自己衣不蔽体。衬衫垂叠在手臂，拉链已经被解开。到了一个他为鱼肉LAY为刀俎的境地。

LAY抬头深深地看着张艺兴，拇指揉着有个窝窝的下唇，缓慢而使力地伸进去。一边儿搅弄他的唇舌，一边儿在其下按揉他的臀部。果然张艺兴就缩成一团到更加投怀送抱了。LAY勾了勾嘴角，亲他柔软的嘴角。然后拉起那双颀长的手，舔了舔指尖，舔了舔指缝，湿湿润润地放到自己勃起的胯裆。

张艺兴双手捧着LAY的性器，一口一口亲吻过后再是舔弄含入，舌尖处的舌钉随着吞吐撩得LAY按捺不住。“老婆……”他很喘。看着张艺兴如此反复含吮他的性器，再抵到喉咙。LAY的手指都在抖。

接着张艺兴将性器“啵”地吐出，目标转移至往下两颗同样滚烫的囊球。强烈的荷尔蒙光是嗅闻就刺激得他双腿闭拢，夹紧臀缝。张艺兴还是用舌头，舌钉划过青筋的微痒是恰到好处。

“戳到酒窝了。”他居然抬起眼来表现出可怜无辜。LAY心头大动，抓着张艺兴的手腕就地把他扑倒。扑通一声，跟他的心跳似的，快得吓人，响得吓人。

谁想到张艺兴得寸进尺地过分，双腿被狠狠掰开了，反而还笑了，笑着伸手去点LAY的龟头。“这里，想要。”这里是指双腿之间那个隐秘的穴口。“老公，”他慢慢趴下地屁股抬高，侧着眼睛去看LAY，嘴唇稍张，“进来”二字才说出一半，便被扶着腰肢给顶胯深插了。“啊——嗯啊……啊……”整根插入的爽快使张艺兴的嗓音即刻变了调，像夜莺歌唱到高潮，环环绕绕。“呜嗯……老公……嗯、嗯啊......”

“慢、慢点嘛……啊……”他有点儿不满，扭动着屁股看起来却是想要。LAY且更挺得凶些，几次把张艺兴顶得匍匐在地，双腿都止不住抖。“啊……老公……别……麻、麻了……”他其实无力抵抗，于背后位的LAY看来，但觉得汗湿的脑袋摇摇晃晃得可爱，便俯身圈了张艺兴入怀。含他的耳廓，揉他的胸，性器抽插是一下没有温柔的。

“呜……疼疼我嘛……”他快要跪不稳，好几次差点儿跌到下巴都被LAY捞回以更快的速度钉上性器。“老公……呜呜老公……”开口都是哭腔了。他试着扭头，颠颠晃晃亲不到LAY的嘴唇，只好伸出舌尖去够。眼睛湿红，口涎肆流，哪里还有之前动小心思的聪明样子。“啊、啊啊啊……老公！”他突然尖叫。手指抓抠地板留下歪斜的指印，且随着他的嗓音在战栗。酥麻之后是爽极。

他被LAY整个儿抱起了往下坐。体位的变换使性器进得更深更里。囊球撞着张艺兴被撑开到极致的穴口，与挤出体外的水儿打成细小的沫。“要高了……哼……老公、老公……”他仰着脑袋呻吟，青筋因为绷紧的关系而蜿蜒在脖子、肚脐附近。LAY上手摸了摸，再是摁。隔着肚皮感知自己性器在张艺兴体内的挺动。“老婆……”他不禁顶得更凶。“老婆、老婆……”

“呜……啊、啊……老公……啊啊啊啊啊……”张艺兴反扣着LAY的肩膀连摆了几下腰再痴痴顿了好几秒，双眼微阖呼呼地喘，然后才突然撤了力地倒入LAY的怀抱。身前、地板白白黏黏的一滩。“哈、哈啊……老公……”不等张艺兴缓过气，就被掰开了屁股向上抛、向上顶。不应期还没过的。他皱着鼻子，双手打LAY也不是，抓也抓不到。扑腾扑腾地，最后让LAY直接一束一绞，背在身后，更摁着操。“啊、啊啊……你不、你不爱我……嗯！”大腿都痉挛了，只能没骨头地往LAY身上靠。嘴又硬，口嫌体直得不行。“你……啊……讨厌你……哼、哼啊……啊……”

“老婆我爱你。”LAY贴上嘴唇去吻他的脖子，吮掉汗珠，再描摹凸出的蝴蝶骨。“我爱你。”所到之处尽缱绻。张艺兴一下子就化成水了，把LAY紧紧包围。汗湿的手指溜进汗湿的手指缝，交叠扶上张艺兴被顶得像怀了孕的肚皮，“嗯……啊……老公……啊啊啊啊啊——”又射了精。

“烫……”张艺兴垂着眼睛在喉咙里哼哼。身体本能地汗毛倒竖、颤抖、瑟缩，更把LAY的性器绞得紧了，于是又啜了一股精液出来，烫得他直发嗲。“烫、烫……呜老公救我……”

“救救孩子……爸爸……”


End file.
